This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To increase the contribution of biofuels to the US energy portfolio, the Great Lakes Bioenergy Center (GLBRC) will conduct research to remove bottlenecks in the biofuel pipeline. This process involves improving characteristics of biomass plants, processing of plant biomass and improving how we convert biomass into energy products. In part to achieve these goals, the GLBRC will deploy high-throughput NMR based metabolomics to help develop models for relevant enzymes, pathways and networks that may be involved in biofuel production.